


Stumbled Upon

by LadyLiberal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Knotting, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/pseuds/LadyLiberal
Summary: Zoro stumbles upon an omega in heat without realizing it.More info in story notes <3
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick bit of info: I originally wrote this as a Kid and female Sabo story, but switched it to ZoSan cause I thought it would be more popular.  
> Also, italicized words are their alpha/omega sides speaking. This is my first A/B/O fic and I decided to write it as if they have somewhat separate personalities, if that makes sense...I hope it does once you read. I realize these stories are typically male/male, but I don't really give a shit and since I wrote it, I can do what I want :P  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Zoro was walking down the sidewalk on his way home from work when he heard a commotion down the alleyway he was passing. He glanced down the alley and saw there were a few people in an argument.

He was about to walk away and pretend as if he saw nothing when he smelled an omega and heard a woman’s voice, “Let go of me! I told you guys to leave me alone!”

Immediately his alpha side came roaring to life, not wanting to leave the poor omega to fend for herself, Zoro stopped walking and turned back around to help her out. Before he was close enough to see clearly, a fight broke out in the alleyway.

Feeling panic wash over him, Zoro began to run. He reached the end of the alleyway, ready to start throwing punches at these guys who would attack an omega—but the only person still standing had long hair and was lighting a cigarette.

Zoro looked down at the three men on the ground—they were all pretty big alphas, not as muscular as Zoro, but they weren’t wimps. He looked up at the woman and asked, “Uh, are you alright?”

The omega didn’t seem to realize he was there until he spoke. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him with a shocked expression, “Oh, yeah—don’t worry about it.”

As the woman picked up her bag from the ground, Zoro gave her an incredulous look, “I heard these guys giving you trouble, I just wanted to make sure you’d be okay.”

She seemed amused as she teased, “You don’t strike me as the type of alpha who looks out for omegas.”

“Ha,” Zoro shook his head in disbelief, “Well, I wasn’t expecting you to be capable of handling it yourself. I’m not such a jackass that I’d walk away from an omega who’s about to get attacked.”

“Fair enough,” she shrugged her shoulders and continued smoking her cigarette, “I’m fine, though.”

With the minimal light in the alleyway, Zoro could tell she was around his age, had long, blonde hair that covered half her face, and pale skin. Her scent, although masked by the cigarette, was appealing to him and for whatever reason, he felt as if he should make sure she got somewhere safe, “Can I at least walk you home or wherever you’re headed?”

She stopped adjusting the strap on her bag and tilted her head to the side, “Uh… I guess so?”

He smiled and offered his hand, “I’m Zoro.”

“Sanji,” she shook his hand with a firm grip and started to walk back down the alleyway, gently swaying her hips.

Once they reached the sidewalk, Sanji began to walk in the direction Zoro was headed when he first decided to get involved. Zoro quickly followed behind her, under the streetlamps he was able to see her features better and understood why those guys had been bothering her.

Now that Zoro could actually see the omega, he couldn’t stop staring. Sanji had big blue eyes, high cheekbones, a cute little nose, and big pouty lips. Her button-up blouse and pencil skirt hugged her figure, but still left Zoro wishing he could see what was underneath.

When Sanji turned and caught him checking out her ass, she stopped walking, put one hand on her hip while the other held her cigarette and accusingly asked, “Can I help you with something?”

“Doubt it,” he halted and felt his face heat up, “I mean—no. I’m—fuck.”

The sound of Sanji’s laughter was angelic, “Relax, Zoro. I’m not mad.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced down at her, “Sorry, it’s just,” Zoro cleared his throat, “I didn’t really get a good look at you before.”

Sanji raised her curly eyebrow and a sly smile crossed her lips, “I have to agree with you there.”

Zoro awkwardly looked down at his feet and muttered, “You aren’t going to knock me out, are you?”

She chuckled softly, “Not unless you give me a reason to like those guys did.”

Feeling hopeful, he raised his head and met her blue-eyed gaze with a seductive grin. He knew it was inappropriate, but he still found himself asking, “And what would you say if I asked you back to my place?”

Her eyes never left his as she answered, “Lead the way.”

~oOo~

That was how Zoro found himself walking to his apartment with the only omega he’s ever felt nervous around. The combination of her personality and appearance, paired with the fact she had easily knocked out three alpha men who were at least twice her size, was enough to make Zoro feel intimidated. And he should not feel intimidated by an omega.

He hasn’t even touched her yet, too worried that she’ll do a one-eighty and break his arm. The air around them was filled with tension, as he led them into his building and into the elevator. After pressing the button for his floor, Zoro took a deep breath and held it as the elevator doors closed, hoping to minimize breathing in more of the omega’s scent.

Sanji leaned against the wall and removed her shoes, “Ugh, my feet are killing me.”

Zoro eyed the pair of black heels she now held in her hands, they certainly made her taller, but they looked uncomfortable, “I don’t know how women walk in those.”

She met his gaze with a smile, “Practice.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but they are uncomfortable, so why bother?”

Sanji shrugged, “They look professional and sexy.”

“Hmphf,” he turned away and hoped Sanji didn’t notice his blush.

The elevator stopped at his floor and Zoro stepped out to lead down the hallway to his door, hungrily breathing in fresh air. He could feel Sanji’s presence behind him and felt her eyes on his back. Zoro pulled his keys from his pocket then unlocked his apartment door before swinging it open and letting Sanji follow him inside.

He closed the door behind them and turned back to Sanji who was looking around his place, “Want anything to drink?”

“Sure, what do you have?” Sanji followed him into the kitchen after ditching her bag and her shoes at the door.

Zoro opened the refrigerator, “Beer mostly, otherwise water, I might have some whiskey or rum, too…”

When he glanced back to Sanji, she was shamelessly staring at his ass. She smiled at him as they made eye-contact, “I’ll take a beer.”

He reached back into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer without breaking eye-contact. Zoro popped the cap off one and handed it to Sanji, “Do your feet still hurt?”

She cocked her curly eyebrow and took a sip of beer, “Yeah, why?”

“Want me to rub ‘em?”

A wide grin spread across her face, “I would love that.”

Zoro smiled back and led the way to the couch in the living room. He sat on the opposite end and took one of her feet into his hands only to observe, “You’ve got tiny feet.”

Sanji started to blush and looked away, “Shut up, I can’t help it.”

“Even though you are a tiny omega, I’m pretty sure you could kick my alpha ass,” he added as an afterthought, “It’s honestly terrifying.” Zoro pressed his thumb into the center of her foot and began massaging in slow circles.

“Hmmm,” Sanji hummed, “Is that so?”

He chuckled, “I don’t want to be on your bad-side, can you blame me?”

As Zoro kneaded the bottom of her foot with his thumbs, Sanji groaned, “I guess not…”

Inhaling a sharp breath of air and being hit by her intoxicating scent, Zoro focused his attention on her foot. A small moan escaped her lips as he ran his thumb along its outer edge. He continued to rub her foot until it felt like putty in his hands and Sanji was sighing contently. Zoro switched to her other foot and began to do the same thing.

While he massaged her second foot, Sanji leaned back and began to unbutton her sapphire blouse, uncovering a black lace bra underneath. Zoro glanced up to admire the exposed skin of her flat stomach and heaving chest but lingered on her pale throat. She continued to moan as he rubbed her foot and Zoro felt his member growing larger in his jeans.

Sanji opened her eyes and caught his gaze, “You’re really good with your hands.”

Zoro gave her his most-seductive smile, “It’s not just my hands I’m good with. Besides, we’re just getting started.”

As he slid his hand farther up her leg, he heard her breath hitch, “Zoro…”

He hummed with delight and shifted his body, so he was hovering above Sanji, “Tell me what you want.”

She closed her eyes and groaned, “I want you to fuck me…”

It wasn’t everyday he met an omega who was down to fuck, but Sanji was more than that and Zoro was eager to keep pampering her. Zoro placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned down for a kiss. Immediately he felt Sanji begin to move her lips with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like beer, cigarettes, and something uniquely her, Zoro enjoyed it very much and was certain he was getting addicted to this omega.

Sanji wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, Zoro could feel the soft, squish of her breasts as they pressed against his chest. He grabbed onto her hip with one hand and hugged around her waist to hoist her up off the couch and against his body.

He stood from the couch with Sanji wrapped around his torso, breaking their kiss to pay attention to where he was walking, only to be distracted by her sucking on his neck.

Taking deep breaths of her aroused scent along the way, Zoro entered his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He walked to the edge of his bed, sat down with Sanji on his lap, and began to pull the bottom of her blouse from the top of her skirt.

She let go of his neck to pull her arms from the sleeves of her blouse and let it fall on the floor. Zoro took the opportunity to remove his own shirt and admire the omega before him, “My god, Sanji… You are stunning.”

A beautiful blush filled her chest and cheeks with color. She smiled shyly, “Thanks, you are really _really_ sexy.”

Zoro let out a soft chuckle, “You think so?”

Sanji bit her lip and nodded her head, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

He felt happy and smiled at her, “Lucky me,” his alpha side was feeling possessive.

She ended up capturing his lips in a heated kiss and Zoro began to feel her up. Her tits were surprisingly large considering how small she was, he was eager to see and play with her nipples and pulled one from her bra.

When Zoro broke away from the kiss and glanced down at her chest, he groaned with delight at the sight of a firm pink nipple protruding from her pale, plump breast. Sanji reached around her back and unhooked her bra before removing the straps from her shoulders and tossing it behind her.

His alpha side was growing impatient, he wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist and hoisted her body to the center of the bed. Zoro quickly removed his jeans before crawling onto the bed with her, teasing, “You look good like this.”

Sanji grinned back at him, “Yeah, I bet.”

His intense gaze fell from her face down to her perfect tits. Zoro ducked his head down and sucked one into his mouth.

 _“Aahhh! Mmmm…”_ Sanji’s moans were music to his ears and fuel to his fire as he continued playing with her nipples. One was mercilessly being sucked and licked with his tongue while the other was pinched and rolled between his fingers. All the while, Sanji continued to gasp and moan from the ministrations, _“MMMHH~ AAH! Oh, Zoro… Zoro, please…”_

Zoro let go of her nipple with a wet pop and teased, “Please what?”

Sanji’s visible blue eye was dark with lust as she elaborated, “Please fuck me before I knock you out.”

He normally would’ve laughed, because in all honesty, Sanji didn’t look like the type of girl who could kick a grown man’s ass, let alone an alpha like himself, but he saw her do it to three earlier that night and knew better. Zoro cleared his throat, “I’ll go grab a condom.”

~oOo~

It was obvious that Zoro was no stranger to sex, but Sanji could not say the same. She knew the right and wrong things to say but it was the first time she’s been touched by anyone. She felt genuinely respected by Zoro, he had been kind and caring since they met, and she was attracted to him. Her omega side was in heaven and felt safe with the alpha, and his metallic musky scent made her insides burn hot with passion.

When Zoro came back to the bedroom with a condom, he was grinning like a teenager about to lose his virginity, “This is the last one I’ve got.”

Sanji seductively smiled back, “Well let’s put it to good use then.”

Zoro seemed to like her idea because his smile only grew wider, “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?”

She shook her head and crawled to the edge of the bed, “No… Tell me.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed against the tanned skin of his throat as he swallowed, “Goddamn Sanji, this is not what I was expecting at all. I was just walking home from a shitty day at work, and now I’ve got the hottest omega in the city at my place.”

Sanji hummed slightly, “I’m more than ‘at your place.’ I’m currently in your bed half-naked.”

He growled, “Fuck, yeah…” Zoro’s eyes wandered across her bare chest and back up to her face, “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m also waiting to get fucked,” she pointed out.

Zoro opened his mouth, then closed it and climbed onto the mattress to whisper against her ear, “I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Then his mouth was on hers and Sanji was drowned in a sea of passion. It was different from other kisses, it didn’t feel forced or excessive—it was soft and gentle, but still hungry and desperate. As if they needed each other to live, their mouths moved in sync and their bodies ached to be closer.

When their lips broke apart, Sanji found herself whimpering, submitting, _“Don’t go.”_

He tugged on her lower lip with his teeth and chuckled, “I’m staying right here.” Zoro kissed along her jaw then nuzzled the crook of her neck with his nose, “Fuck, you smell so good.”

The fact she had just let an alpha so close to her neck should’ve scared her, but instead Sanji giggled, “That tickles!”

Zoro’s hands, which were previously caressing her thighs, moved further up her body to her waist and he began to mercilessly tickle her abdomen with a devilish smirk.

As she laughed harder than before, she desperately hoped she wouldn’t snort, but of course she did and that was when Zoro stopped tickling her and began to laugh his own ass off.

“Oh my god,” he laughed, “Did you just snort?!”

“Shut up!” Sanji playfully hit his chest, “You were tickling me!”

His smile was honestly blinding, it was uncanny how attracted Sanji was to him, how after spending no more than an hour with the alpha she felt like she’d known him her whole life. Everything felt so easy with Zoro, that not only did Sanji want him for tonight, but she wanted him for tomorrow and every day after.

Sanji reached around his neck and pulled herself to his lips for another kiss, this one more chaste, “Are you always such a tease?”

Thankfully, Zoro laughed, “No, I don’t usually have this much fun.”

“Me neither,” she smiled back, suddenly feeling shy.

Zoro’s eyes grew serious before he leaned back down and captured Sanji’s lips for a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, showing no mercy as he French-kissed her breath away. Her fingers were threaded through his short, green hair, pulling him closer as she grew desperate for more of the alpha’s touch.

When he pulled away from her mouth, Zoro began planting hot kisses along her throat, down her chest. As soon as his mouth latched onto her nipple, Sanji bucked her hips and moaned loudly. She felt his smile as his lips moved around her sensitive bud, teasing before his hot, wet tongue began toying with it.

Sanji barely recognized her own voice as she began whimpering. She has never been the type of omega to beg or submit, but with how much Zoro kept teasing her nipples, she was seriously starting to consider it. The only thing that stopped her was the fact it felt so good to have an alpha pay so much attention to her that she didn’t want to make it stop.

Zoro only started to move on once he sucked and pinched both her nipples raw. His large, skilled hands wrapped around her hips and his fingers slipped beneath the band of her underwear. Sanji watched as the alpha’s hands slid down her legs, taking her underwear and exposing her most private area to him.

He tossed her underwear on the floor and his eyes hungrily took in the sight of her naked body. A moment later, the alpha was pushing apart her legs and shoving his face between them.

Sanji never had someone eat her out before and didn’t think she would like it, but as soon as she felt Zoro’s tongue lapping at her wet folds, she threw her head back and started moaning. He was French-kissing her pussy! Sanji never felt more exposed in her life but could see no reason to be upset when it felt so fucking incredible.

When his tongue moved farther up, Sanji was confused until he started sucking on her clit. _“Ohhh FUCK!”_ Sanji couldn’t help the sounds that came from her mouth, she was losing control over herself as her omega side began to take over.

~oOo~

Zoro never tasted omega pussy this good. His alpha side was aching to claim and mate the omega who was moaning and writhing from just his mouth. It became infinitely harder to hold back his instincts once Sanji began releasing her sweet, intoxicating scent.

It took all his self-control to pull away from her leaking cunt and get off the bed, away from the omega who was quickly going into heat. He wiped at his chin and his hand came back full of the omega’s slick, “Fuck.”

It made a lot more sense now why those other alphas had tried to attack her and why her scent was so appealing. Why else would she have so willingly gone home with him? She had already told him to fuck her twice already! What the fuck had she been thinking? Omegas were supposed to stay home when they were close to their heat to avoid this kind of thing from happening in the first place.

Because of the omega’s carelessness, Zoro was now going into rut. He could give in to his alpha’s instincts and mate the omega, but that would be incredibly selfish of him to take away Sanji’s choice. Zoro could also leave the room and lock her inside until her heat was over, but he knew that was just as cruel.

“Sanji,” he released his own scent that would hopefully calm the omega down, “Listen to me very closely.”

She was sitting up on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, it was clear his sudden change in behavior made her nervous. Sanji managed to meet his gaze and nodded her head.

Zoro slowly explained, “I didn’t realize you were going into heat, I’m so sorry it took me this long to finally realize it. I never expected an omega to be out in public so close to their heat. I feel like I’d be taking advantage of you because I just met you on the street an hour ago and that’s the last thing I want to do.”

Sanji closed her eyes and shook her head, “You’re not. I wanted to come here, and I want to do this with you.”

“I know that, but is that what you’re going to want tomorrow? Or after your heat is over? I won’t be able to stop myself from mating you.” This was why he never fucked omegas in heat, it was something entirely different. They didn’t act like themselves because their omega sides would take over. “If you want me to stay, I will stay.” He released more phermones into the room to calm her down as he said, “But if I stay, I will mate you.”

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was holding back her omega side. Sanji sternly told him, “I was still thinking clearly until you started eating me out. I knew what I was getting myself into, so don’t act like it’s your fault. I thought you realized I was in heat, if anything it’s my fault for not making it clearer.” She was clearly struggling to stay in control, Sanji was shaking as she said, “I want you to be my alpha.”

Something inside Zoro snapped and he immediately was back on the bed showering the omega with kisses and praise, “You are so perfect, Sanji. Such a good omega. I promise to make you feel good, my precious omega.”

She began to whimper, “Zoro, please… Fuck me… Knot me… Bite me… Make me yours.”

He released his scent to help her relax, “Shhh, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of my little omega.” Zoro finally removed his gray boxers and released his aching cock. After tossing them aside, he crawled back between Sanji’s legs.

She had a nervous look on her face as he rolled the condom over his eleven-inch-long, three-inch diameter, alpha cock, “Is it going to hurt?”

Realization washed over Zoro for the second time, “You’re a virgin.”

Sanji scowled at him, “Yes! So what? Sorry~ that I have no experience doing anything like you!”

Zoro gently cooed, “No need to apologize, love. I’m so happy I get to be your first and only.”

Her cheeks became pink as she blushed, “You didn’t answer my question.”

He sighed deeply, “Yes, it will most-likely hurt at first. I will try to make it more comfortable by stretching you with my fingers, but they can only do so much. I promise I’ll be gentle.”

She nodded her head and gave him a gentle smile, “I know.”

Zoro leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue that still tasted like her slick. His right hand moved between her legs and immediately felt the slick between them. He never knew omegas could produce this much, but he never had been with one in heat before.

His alpha side wanted to take over and claim her right this second, but since it was the omega’s first time, Zoro wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible. He began sliding his fingers over her leaking, quivering hole, and Zoro decided to get one last look at her virgin hole before he made it his.

His mouth was watering as he took in the sight of the most perfect omega pussy he’s ever seen. Her hole was smaller than his pinky finger! Zoro never saw a virgin pussy before, he felt so goddamn lucky to find one to be his mate. It filled his alpha with pride to know that no one else has ever touched his omega. He hadn’t even been paying attention when he was eating her out, which was a damn shame cause her pussy was magnificent.

“Goddamnit, Zoro! I can’t wait forever!” Sanji furiously shouted at him.

He growled out, “Fine,” and slid his pointer finger into her tight entrance.

Sanji arched her back and moaned, _“Ohhh fuck!”_

Zoro watched in awe as her pussy squeezed around his finger before circling it around some. She bucked her hips and her hands were clenching the sheets. He licked his lips at the delicious sight of her slick dripping onto his hand, “You ready for more?”

 _“Yes!”_ She shouted without hesitation, and Zoro showed none as he slipped his second finger inside her. _“Shit!”_ Sanji was wiggling a little as Zoro began scissoring his fingers to loosen her up.

He kissed the inside of her thigh and released more phermones, “You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you.”

For the next couple minutes, Zoro worked on loosening her up. He tried to take his time on her, working her from the inside, first with two, then three fingers, but it was obvious Sanjio was losing patience as she began whining breathlessly, _“Zoro, please… I can’t wait any longer.”_

It was at that exact moment Zoro decided he couldn’t wait either. He removed his fingers and used her slick to lubricate the condom over his erection. Zoro lifted Sanji’s waist high enough to push a pillow underneath, then lined himself up with her now stretched hole.

There was some resistance at first, due to his thick girth, but once he managed to push in the round head of his cock, the rest became a bit easier. At least it was before Sanji tensed around him and started to cry, “It hurts! Zoro, it hurts!”

“Shhh, don’t cry my omega,” Zoro caressed her face and released his scent, “I’m almost there, just relax.”

He managed to calm her down enough to push himself the rest of the way in. Once he was balls deep in the omega, Zoro started to rub at her clit. Thankfully, it seemed to distract her like he had hoped, he could already feel her pussy relaxing around him.

When Sanji began to moan and grind her hips against him, Zoro figured the omega was ready for more. He placed his hands on her hips and warned her, “I’m gonna start moving now.”

She nodded her head and bit her lip, but as soon as he started to drag his hips back and pull out of her warm heat, Sanji’s mouth fell open and lewdly moaned, _“Alpha…”_

Zoro was trying so hard not to let loose, he wanted to make this moment special between himself and his mate. He tried to be gentle as he began thrusting in and out of her tight, warm cunt, not going too hard or deep. He released his scent to relax her and cooed, “How’s my omega doing? Does it still hurt?”

Sanji was looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks when she shook her head, _“Feels nice.”_

He smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss, “Good.” Somehow, he had been able to keep his slow, steady pace, but Zoro could feel himself shaking, he was still holding back his alpha, trying to prolong the inevitable.

The omega squirmed beneath him, _“More, need more,”_ Sanji was closing her eyes with a pout on her lips.

Wanting to give the omega what she wanted, Zoro gave up the fight and let his alpha take control. He pulled out of the omega’s heat and gently coaxed her onto her side. At this point she was nearly used to his large size and he was able to slide back in easily. He adjusted her leg, so it was spread over his hip, then began thrusting into her with a brutal rhythm.

Every single little noise she made was like music to his ears. His alpha was banging on his chest as pride swelled within. He had found himself a mate who exceeded his wildest expectations. A gorgeous, young, virgin omega who could handle her own in a fight and hold back her omega side during her heat. His alpha side began to whisper in her ear as he continued to fuck her, _“You are such a strong little omega. You took my big alpha cock like you were made for it. I can’t wait to bite and claim you for myself, make sure everyone knows you belong to me. I’ve been looking for the perfect omega and I finally found you.”_

He knew he was being rough with her, but his omega could take it. She was strong in body and spirit, he knew she would be insulted if he went easy on her, so he didn’t. The alpha rocked his hips up into her and pulled her body flush against his cock. His omega was singing her praises in the form of gasps, moans, and breathless screams.

It didn’t take long for his knot to fully form and begin its decent. Zoro realized that a condom wasn’t going to withstand his knot, that it was going to break, and he was certainly going to knock her up, but his alpha side was far too excited by the prospect to give up control. As his knot began to slip inside her, his alpha growled possessively, _“I knew you were the perfect omega to take my knot.”_

The further his knot descended, the harder it became to thrust in and out of her. He started rubbing circles over the omega’s clit, wanting her to cum with him. Once his knot reached the head of his cock and he orgasmed, he sunk his teeth into her neck, marking her as his mate. She convulsed around his ejaculating member, shouting, _“ALPHA!”_

Zoro removed his teeth from her neck and began licking the mark. His alpha was sated and gave him back control, for now. As his mind and body came down from the euphoric high of bonding with a mate, Zoro felt Sanji fall asleep in his arms.

His poor omega must be exhausted after such rough treatment. Zoro knew his alpha side could be relentless and cruel, but Sanji seemed to take it quite well. That, or his alpha took it easy on Sanji because she was his mate.

He wondered how long her heat would last. Zoro was certain he’d have to get food, but he didn’t want to leave her alone in his apartment while in heat. He wasn’t even sure how long it would take for his knot to shrink and retreat into place. It was the first time he’s ever knotted an omega.

There was no doubt in his mind that the condom broke, and since omegas were most fertile during heat, there was a high chance of pregnancy. Now that he didn’t have the distraction of an unmated omega in heat and had his knot buried deep inside her, Zoro was able to grasp the situation he found himself in.

Nothing about their situation was normal or ideal, Zoro hadn’t planned on mating with a random omega woman the first day he met her and knocking her up. He hadn’t planned for any of this.

Even so, he wasn’t angry or upset about it. Zoro actually felt happy, his alpha side was perfectly content with the situation as well. Even though their situation was not ideal, Sanji was his ideal omega, everything he ever dreamed of and more. Sanji was a strong, beautiful omega and he was incredibly proud to call her his mate. He just hopes that she feels the same way about him after her heat is over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Hikari1833, Dechimo, Miranda_de_Lancert, JheniKuchiki, and lazylust for commenting on the first chapter! Thank you so much, this one is for you <3

It took a little over an hour for Zoro’s knot to shrink and for him to no longer be connected to his still-sleeping mate. Zoro used this opportunity to slip away, but not before covering Sanji with the blanket he sleeps with.

Just like he suspected, the condom was broken, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He removed the broken rubber and disposed of it in the trash, then found his pants on the floor and his cell phone in the pocket before stepping out of his bedroom to make a call.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Zoro’s alpha side was demanding he go back to his mate. He pushed those feelings down for the time being and began to walk to the kitchen as he dialed Law’s number.

The phone rang twice before he answered, “Hey, didn’t think I’d hear from you tonight. What’s up?”

“Law, I…” He contemplated how to word it and sighed, “I just mated someone.”

There was a moment of silence before Law asked, “How the hell did you manage that?”

He laughed hollowly, “I brought an omega in heat back to my apartment.”

“Zoro, you know better,” his tone was scolding, but quickly turned to concern, “Why the hell wasn’t she at home?”

Scratching his head, Zoro clicked his tongue in irritation, “Don’t know. When I found her, she was getting harassed by three alphas in an alley. I was gonna help her, but by the time I got there she already knocked them all out.”

“You’re kidding,” Law didn’t sound convinced.

He rolled his eyes, even though he knew Law couldn’t see, “I’m not. Look, I need you to do me a favor.”

Law groaned into the phone, “Ugh, fine. What is it?”

Zoro scratched the back of his head as he nervously asked, “Would you bring over some groceries? I don’t really have much food at my place, and I don’t want to leave her alone—I didn’t even want to leave the bedroom to call you.”

“Sure,” he could hear Law moving around on the other end of the phone call, “I’ll be there in like an hour.”

“Thanks, Law. I owe you,” he smiled and hung up the phone.

Zoro opened the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. After twisting off the cap, he took a clean glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

He brought both back into his bedroom, where he found Sanji to still be fast asleep on his bed. Zoro set the glass of water down on his nightstand and took a swig of his beer.

The sight of the sleeping omega made him smile, she looked so peaceful curled up with his blankets, her blonde hair a mess on his pillows. He sat down on the bed beside her and brushed her hair from her face, revealing a second curly eyebrow. He stroked her cheek and wondered if their child would have eyebrows like that.

Zoro’s breath hitched as his gaze fell to the fresh bite mark on her neck. There was a bruise starting to form around the reddened flesh. He hoped it wasn’t painful for her, the last thing Zoro wanted was to cause his omega any discomfort.

He took a deep breath and immediately was overwhelmed by the smell of the omega mixed with his own scent. It was intoxicating. Probably the best thing he’s ever smelled in his entire life. His alpha was happy and satisfied with himself, proud to have finally found a mate and eager to see her belly grow with a child.

As Sanji began to stir, reaching out her arms, Zoro laid himself down beside her. When her fingers found his bare chest, they began to grope and explore his body. The omega pressed her body closer to his and buried her face against his neck, scenting him.

There was no better feeling than this: cuddling in bed naked with his mate, being scented. Zoro was in heaven and his alpha was purring. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

She hooked a leg around his hips and began to move her own. Zoro could feel her slick against his hip while her thigh brushed against his growing erection. Sanji ran her tongue up his throat, across his jaw, then sucked his earrings into her mouth. When she pulled away, he could hear the smile in her voice, _“Alpha~”_

As if the omega had called upon him, Zoro’s alpha took control and asked, _“How’s my pretty little omega feeling?”_

She whimpered, desperately, _“Empty, I want your knot again.”_

He closed his eyes and groaned, _“I won’t be able to fill you again for at least another hour. My friend is going to be bringing food.”_

The omega stilled her hip movements and pushed herself away from him, _“Who is this friend?”_

 _“He’s a beta, don’t worry, love. He could never give me what you can~”_ He cooed, reassuring his mate that there was no reason to be jealous or upset.

Still, she wasn’t satisfied and pouted, _“Why must we wait?”_

He explained sorrowfully, _“Because he will show up before my knot shrinks, it takes over an hour.”_

She furrowed her curly eyebrows and pursed her lips, then pushed herself onto her knees and straddled him. In the blink of an eye, she had sunk herself down onto his hardened cock and threw her head back in ecstasy.

Unable to control himself, he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to buck himself up into her slick, stretched cunt. Their bodies moved in perfect synchrony, parting and slamming back together at an incredible rate. The only sounds were their panting breaths and the slapping of his balls against her ass.

His knot had formed and once again began its way up his shaft. When it entered the omega, he could feel her body quiver from the intrusion, before doubling her efforts.

The omega wrapped her fingers around his shoulders and dug her nails into his back as she convulsed around him, drenching his cock and thighs with her slick. The sounds she made were beautiful as she rode out her orgasm, tugging on his knot, pulling it deeper inside her until he was able to join in her bliss.

As his knot popped into place, he flooded her insides with his sperm and groaned, _“Fuck!”_

Her walls were still spasming around him as her body fell on top of his, limp. She was once again scenting his neck by nuzzling against him.

Now that his alpha got what he wanted, Zoro was given back control. He couldn’t find it in himself to be mad or even irritated about the situation. His job as her alpha was to give her what she wanted—especially during her heats. If she was so desperate for his knot that she would climb onto his dick like she did, he was more than happy to help.

The only problem? Law is going to show up and Zoro is still going to be knotted with his mate.

~oOo~

When Law got to Zoro’s apartment, he let himself in with his copy of the key.

Immediately, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was thick with Zoro’s scent and another that he didn’t recognize, but it clearly belonged to an omega in heat. As a beta, he wasn’t as affected by such a scent, and even if he were, it was clear that the omega was already mated.

He shook his head, closing and locking the door behind him before placing the grocery bags in the kitchen. Law still could not believe Zoro brought an unmated omega in heat back to his apartment. It was by far the stupidest thing his friend had ever done and he has quite the track record for pulling stupid stunts.

As he was putting away the groceries he picked up, he heard the door to Zoro’s bedroom open and the sound of footsteps across the wood floor. There was also a huge wave of the smell of sex and the omega’s slick.

Law closed the fridge and turned around to see Zoro wrapped in a blanket, carrying an unconscious omega who was wearing one of his friend’s favorite shirts.

Completely unamused by the situation he currently found himself in, Law rolled his eyes and asked, “Did you really have to knot her when you knew I would be stopping by?”

Zoro had the audacity to shoot him a smug grin, “I guess I couldn’t help myself.”

He shook his head, “You realize you’ll get her pregnant, right?”

Instantly, his friend’s face grew serious, “Of course I do.”

Law raised his brow, “Is that something you’re ready for? That she’s ready for? You don’t even know this chick—”

 _“Don’t talk about her like that!”_ Zoro’s alpha side roared.

That did cause Law to jump. He’s known Zoro for years and never once had he used his alpha’s voice on him.

Zoro looked him in the eyes and told him, “She is my mate.”

He nodded, “Okay, I got it.”

When he finished putting away the perishables, Law turned back around to leave. Before he went, he told Zoro, “I really hope everything works out. I’d hate to see you regret this.”

Zoro’s lips twitched into a smile, “I could never regret stumbling upon Sanji.”

Law chuckled under his breath, “Never thought I’d hear you say something so sappy.”

His friend gazed down at the sleeping omega’s face, “I never thought I’d meet the perfect omega.”

He walked to the door to let himself out, but not before saying with a smile, “I’m glad you’re happy, I hope she will be too.”

~oOo~

After Law left Zoro’s apartment, he locked the door behind his friend and went back to his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully took his shirt off his sleeping mate. After observing his mark on her neck, his eyes roamed the pale expanse of her chest, from her defined collar bones, past her plump breasts, and down her flat stomach. Their bodies were still connected, his knot still deep inside her womb, occasionally flooding her with more sperm.

Having never gone through a rut before, Zoro had no idea what to expect. The constant craving to mate and worship his omega wasn’t much of a surprise. He just never realized his body would ejaculate this much sperm. It made sense, the reason alpha’s go into rut in the first place is because they’re around an omega in heat. The whole point was to produce a child and there was no better way than knotting an omega while in heat.

Zoro never imagined himself having children because he never imagined himself settling down with one omega. He hadn’t been frightened by the idea, it was simply because none of them were worth his independence. They were always the same—fragile, weak, frightened—but not Sanji.

From the short time he’s known her, Zoro has discovered she is a strong, fearless fighter. She exudes confidence and power. Sanji is not the stereotypical omega, she is so much more, so much better…absolutely perfect. The perfect omega for him to make a life with.

As he was admiring the view of their bodies connected, Sanji began to shiver and blinked her eyes open. It took her a few moments to fully wake up, then she smiled at him and said, “Hey Zoro.”

Hearing her say his name made his chest fill with adoration. The fact she wasn’t being controlled by her omega and didn’t freak out on him was a great sign. More than anything, Zoro wanted their relationship to work. She was his mate now and he will do whatever it takes to keep her happy. Zoro smiled back at her and breathed, “Sanji.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his. Sanji’s legs were around his waist and their chests were pressed together. His knot was still inside her, but he could feel it starting to shrink. He had never felt so close to someone.

“I’m sorry for putting you in this situation. I was being selfish—for going out.” Her head was resting on his shoulder as she revealed this to him, “But I had to get away from them.”

Zoro needed to know, “Get away from who?”

Sanji stiffened in his arms as she whispered, “My family.”

He didn’t know why someone would be so desperate to get away from their family that they would go out in public while in heat. It was reckless and stupid. The very idea of his omega being near another alpha in her state made his blood boil with rage. They were both lucky that he brought her home and not some unsavory, undeserving alpha. Thankfully, Sanji was able to take care of herself until he arrived.

Releasing his pheromones to calm and comfort her, Zoro stroked her hair and soothingly said, “I won’t let them take you away from me. You’re mine now, we are each other’s family. I’ll take care of you and any child we have; I’ll protect you with my life.”

She tightened her arms and legs around him, “I know you will, that’s why I decided to go home with you. I knew I could trust you.”

Zoro teased, “So it had nothing to do with my good looks?”

Sanji chuckled deeply, “They were the icing on the cake.”

He hummed in amusement and kissed the top of her head. Everything she said made him incredibly happy—she made him incredibly happy. He knew he could be himself around her, that he didn’t have to act a certain way. His natural instinct was to open up to her and be honest about his feelings.

“Why did you have to get away from them?” He wasn’t going to call them her family, Zoro was her family now.

Her laughter had stopped, Sanji was quiet for a moment, then sighed, “Have you heard of the Vinsmokes?”

Zoro wanted to laugh—of course he had heard of them—instead he clearly stated, “They’re an infamous mafia family, police have been after them all for years, but nothing ever sticks.”

Sanji turns her head up to look him in the eyes, both her curly eyebrows showing concern, “That’s them.”

His knot had completely returned to his body, and all Zoro could think about was that he had just mated someone related to that god-awful family. He wasn’t angry, at least not angry with Sanji; Zoro was shocked, and quite frankly, confused. “I don’t understand, the Vinsmokes are all alphas—Judge, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji.”

She gave him a sad smile, “Zero, one, two, and four. No one is supposed to know about number three.”

“Sanji…” He had no idea how to tell her this, so he just decided to go for it, “I’m a cop—a detective—I’ve been trying to build a case against them for years.”

Her expression fell, “I can’t help you.”

“They killed my partner, but there was no way to prove it,” he told her with frustration laced in his tone. “If you know anything about the family’s business, I want to know!”

“I don’t know anything!” She pushed away from his chest and crawled off his lap. As soon as she tried to stand, she fell to the floor.

Zoro sighed, upset with himself for raising his voice. He was however pleased that his fucking had caused her to be unable to use her legs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell,” he told her.

Sanji was awkwardly sprawled across the floor, trying to stand up, “I don’t care about that. Just help me fucking stand—I can’t feel my legs and I have to pee.”

He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Zoro got off the bed and squat down next to Sanji, then picked her up into his arms, effortlessly.

As he carried her to the bathroom, Sanji avoided eye contact. Once he set her down on the toilet, he walked to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. He rummaged through his cabinets until he found his bath salts, after plugging the drain, Zoro poured some into the water.

Deciding to give Sanji more privacy, Zoro left the bathroom and his bedroom to go into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge to see what kinds of things Law ended up bringing over.

He decided to go with something easy that he wouldn’t have to cook and decided on sliced apples with peanut butter.

When he reentered the bathroom, Sanji was on the floor again, pouting. He smirked, “Hang on,” after placing the bowl of apple slices and a hefty spoonful of peanut butter on the edge of the tub, Zoro picked the omega up off the floor, again.

“This is humiliating,” she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

“I find it sexy,” he told her honestly. It made him feel proud to have fucked her legs senseless.

Sanji breathed out a sad sigh, “I’m not used to having someone helping me out.”

He stepped into the bath and sat them both down into the hot water, soothing their sore muscles. Zoro rested his back against the tub and positioned Sanji between his legs, “I will always be here for you from now on, no matter what.”

She relaxed her body against his chest, “I’ve never met an alpha like you.”

Her words piqued his interest, “What do you mean?”

“You are so kind and gentle to me. My father and brothers weren’t like that. They treated me differently because I am an omega.” Sanji put her hands on Zoro’s knees and turned her head to face him, “You make me feel safe, because I know you won’t hurt me.”

Zoro brought his hand up to her cheek then leaned down to kiss her sadness away. He could see it in her eyes that she’s been hurt—that she is used to being hurt. He wished there was a way for him to take on all her pain and sadness for her.

He put his heart and soul into that kiss, Zoro was ravishing her mouth with his tongue, tasting her saliva and loving every drop. There was something intoxicating about Sanji, something about her that made her irresistible to him. Zoro couldn’t get enough of her, he couldn’t keep his hands off her, the only thing on his mind was Sanji.

When they broke apart for air, Zoro watched as Sanji slowly blinked her brilliant blue eyes open and a smile formed across her kiss-swollen lips. There was still one question that Zoro was dying to know her answer to and asked hopefully, “Are you going to carry my child?”

Her eyes began to tear up, “Nothing would make me happier.”

He was relieved, “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Zoro chuckled lightheartedly, “I had no idea I could jizz so much.”

She snorted, “Gross.”

It was Zoro’s turn to snort, “That is how we’re gonna make our child.”

Sanji rolled her eyes but nodded her head, “Do you think we should try again?”

He raised an eyebrow, “You want my knot again so soon?”

Immediately, her cheeks turned bright pink, “I-I can’t help it—I’m in heat!”

“How long do they usually last?” He asked out of curiosity. Zoro grabbed the bowl of apple slices and peanut butter, offering it to Sanji.

She took a slice and dipped it in the peanut butter before taking a bite. Sanji popped the rest into her mouth and mumbled, “One week.”

Zoro groaned, “Shit… I’m gonna have to call into work.”

“You don’t have to do that,” she said and continued eating the snack.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m your mate, I won’t leave you alone to suffer,” he hated the idea of leaving her side, even for a second.

Thankfully, she wasn’t about to argue with him and instead curled her body around his, “You really are something else.”

He smirked down at her smiling face, “I could say the same about you.”

Sanji’s smile turned seductive, “You have no idea how much I appreciate you and what you give me.”

“Are you always this insatiable during your heat?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve never spent my heat with anyone before. I was always locked away from everyone.”

Zoro supposed it made sense. Sanji had been a virgin until he brought her here after all. Omegas usually stayed home during their heats, but for her to say she was locked away made him feel uncomfortable, “Where were you locked away?”

“The basement,” she answered easily.

There was no record of a basement on their property. Zoro hastily asked, “The Vinsmoke mansion has a basement?”

Sanji nodded her head, “That’s where they kept me.”

“What else is down there?” He asked with interest.

Her body stiffened, then began to shake. Zoro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She relaxed against him and answered, “The dungeon.”

Now Zoro’s body was the one to grow stiff. If what Sanji has told him is true, the Vinsmokes have an illegal basement with a dungeon and kept Sanji locked up in it. This was serious. Sanji didn’t think she knew anything, but Zoro bet she knows more than she realizes.

He kissed the top of her head, “I’ll make sure you never go back there.”

“The only reason I got away was because of my sister.” Sanji took a deep breath before saying, “She snuck me out. She said they were planning something for my heat and that I needed to leave.”

“What were they planning?” He asked out of curiosity.

Sanji shrugged her shoulders and sighed, “My guess is they were going to rape me.”

“You’re their sister!” He shouted in disgust.

She laughed bitterly, “That doesn’t matter to them. We’re quintuplets, but since I was born an omega, they felt superior to me. Judge hated that I was an omega and decided to keep me a secret. All my life I’ve been called the worst things imaginable by my family. The fact I am related to them is the reason they treat me the way they do. They hate me for being an omega and wanted to make me feel ashamed and belittle me.”

Zoro tightened his arms around her body and kissed her neck, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want or need your pity. I’m just happy to be away from them, happy to be here with you,” she whispered to him sweetly.

“I’m happy too,” he smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers.

They enjoyed each other’s company as they bathed; Zoro washed Sanji’s hair for her, and she washed his. He never imagined he would do something like this: bathing with and washing his newly mated omega. It all came so naturally, the extra touches, the soft kisses, doting on and caring for her. Zoro loved it almost as much as his alpha side did.

By the time they were finished, Sanji was able to stand on her own two feet. She looked absolutely stunning, bare naked and dripping wet. Zoro felt like he had found the most desirable omega in the world, there was no one sexier than Sanji.

She caught him staring at her as she was drying off, but instead of getting angry, she smiled and asked, “Are you hungry? I could probably cook us something quick.”

Zoro shook his head and rose out of the water, showing off his proud erection, “I’m not hungry for food.”

Almost instantly, the smell of her slick flooded the bathroom. Sanji stared at him with her mouth open in what Zoro presumed was shock. He stepped out of the bathtub, walked over to her, and took her towel for himself.

Once he was mostly dry, Zoro threw the towel on the bathroom floor, then picked Sanji up and brought her to his bed.

When he laid her down, her omega side had taken over, _“I need you alpha.”_

He pressed his body against hers and whispered across her lips, “I’m here, I got you.”

She purred seductively, _“Knot me, fill me with your seed.”_

Zoro released his pheromones into the room as his hands explored the expanse of her body. He wanted to touch and memorize the feel of his omega, to burn her image in his brain as she is in this moment. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her honestly.

Sanji was whimpering from his touches, _“Alpha, I need you.”_

He couldn’t deny her any longer. Zoro threw caution and his common sense out the window as his alpha took over once again. His body was desperate to feel the omega, to taste and to worship her body with his entire being. He couldn’t tell up from down or right from left, all he needed to know was the way Sanji’s body reacted to his own.

The smell of their mixed scents in the room and on the bed was driving his alpha crazy. He only wanted one thing: to impregnate his omega. Zoro wasn’t sure about how soon after getting pregnant an omega began to smell differently, but he assumed it would at least take a few days. It seemed impossible for her to not have gotten pregnant already, considering how much semen he’s already pumped inside her cunt, but he was not opposed to filling it with more.

Before he had time to realize what they were doing, Zoro’s alpha had once again, penetrated his omega. This time they were face to face and he was able to see all the wonderful expressions that she made as he fucked her with everything he had.

His alpha was as relentless as ever, pounding into her tight, wet cunt with such determination and focus, that it didn’t even register to him that he lived in an apartment building with thin walls and neighbors. He loved the loud moans and cries of pleasure that came from his mate, the sound of his bedframe banging against the wall and the creaks from his box-spring mattress.

 _“Alpha! Alpha!”_ She threw her head back in ecstasy as she came all over his dick. He could feel his knot sinking deeper into her pussy and kept up the rocking motion of their hips. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as she rode out her orgasm and nuzzled her face into his neck.

He groaned with delight, _“Omega… Mine. All mine, forever.”_

She nodded her head, _“All yours, alpha. Always.”_

Her words hit the spot. His knot was in place, linking their bodies together, and filling her back up with his ejaculate. His cock was pumping it into her cunt like a firehose, each burst stronger than the last.

When his alpha gave back control, Zoro began showering his mate with kisses. He knew his alpha would never hurt her, but he wanted to show her all the love and affection she never was given. Zoro was determined to make Sanji feel safe and protected around him. He needed to prove to not just his mate, but himself, that he was capable of this new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think in a comment!
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Lifane, lazylust, and kingpaimon for your lovely comments on the previous chapter. Sorry that this took awhile to get updated, but chapter 3 has arrived.   
> Hope you enjoy <3

Sanji slowly felt herself wake up and felt at ease.

_Wait, that can’t be right._

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

“Hey, hey, hey, Sanji…” She inhaled the thick, musky scent of an alpha, her alpha, and immediately felt herself relax once again.

Her gaze flickered to the man in bed next to her, who was propping himself up on his elbow with a concerned look upon his face, “Zoro.”

The corner of his mouth curled up slightly, “Yeah, it’s me.” He reached forward and took her hand before looking in her eyes and asking, “Are you alright?”

Sanji nodded her head, “Yeah, yeah… I’m fine. I guess I was just surprised to wake up here.”

His smile grew further, “Makes sense, you were out of it for five days.”

Her jaw dropped, “I’ve been here for six nights?”

Zoro nodded, “Today is Wednesday, we met on Thursday.”

“Right.” Sanji bit her lower lip to hide her smile as her hand rested on her belly, “D-do you think I’m pregnant?”

He burst out laughing.

Sanji furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s so funny?”

After he calmed down, Zoro grinned, “What do you think we’ve been doing for the past five days?”

She felt herself blush and looked away to hide her embarrassment, “I am not responsible for how I behave during my heat!”

A low growl escaped from her alpha, “You were insatiable. You couldn’t get enough of my knot.”

Sanji gulped, the scent Zoro was releasing was doing things to her, “Fuck.”

With a smirk on his face, he asked, “Want to?”

Again, Sanji bit her lip, then nodded her head.

He smiled with his eyes as he moved closer, until he was only centimeters from her face, “I can’t get enough of you.”

Before she could say a word, Zoro’s mouth was on hers and his fingers were tracing every curve of her body. He began to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Sanji moaned as his hand slipped between her thighs and found her clit, “Mmmahh!”

Zoro gently grazed his teeth across her bite mark then huskily whispered, “You’re so fucking perfect, and you’re all mine.”

His voice saying those words did things to her. Sanji wanted him more than anything, wanted to stay in this moment forever. “I never want to leave your side,” she told him breathlessly.

“You never have to. You’re my mate, I’ll never leave your side.” Zoro positioned himself between her legs and as the words left his lips, they met hers for a fierce kiss and he thrust himself inside her wetness.

Sanji felt complete. She felt like, no she knew that Zoro was a part of her, that there was a part of him inside her.

Zoro suddenly stopped his movements and looked her in the eye, “Why are you crying?” He sounded nervous, like he was doing something wrong. She needed to reassure him.

“I can feel them, our baby. I can tell there’s a baby inside me,” she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care because for the first time in her life, she was crying tears of joy and not sorrow.

Never in her life did Sanji see such a wonderful smile spread across someone’s face. Zoro was positively beaming as he hopefully asked, “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded her head, “That’s what I just said!” She couldn’t help but smile back; how could she not when the father of her child, her mate, is happy because of her.

His gray eyes bore into her own, “Marry me.”

Sanji blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. “You want to marry me?”

“Of course, I want to marry you! You are my mate and you are carrying our child. I want you to have my last name,” he sighed.

That made her realize, “If I marry you, I will no longer belong to the Vinsmoke family.”

With a determined look in his eye he nodded once, “You’ll belong to mine.”

She looked him in the eye with a smile, “Yes. Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.”

Zoro released his pheromones and purred with delight, “Let me show you how happy that makes me.”

He kneeled between her legs, pushed her knees up to her shoulders, smirked then leaned down and licked her core. Sanji let out a lewd moan and felt her entire chest flood with blood from her embarrassment. No one has ever done that to her—at least no one but Zoro has.

The things he could do with his mouth were downright filthy, but Sanji loved every flick and twirl and suck he did. She should feel ashamed for the sounds she made, but she wasn’t. Zoro made her feel good—something that she had been denied most of her life.

As he paid special attention to her clit with his mouth, Zoro began to tease her leaking pussy with his fingers. He pushed his tongue flat against her clit and rubbed hard, breaking her dam and releasing her orgasm.

Sanji cried out his name and loud profanities in ecstasy. It was while she was coming down from her blissful high, that Zoro pulled away and replaced his fingers with his cock.

With his hands firmly holding the back of her thighs, he began to roll his hips in the most delightful ways. “You’re mine and I’m yours. No matter what the future holds, I’ll be there, right by your side.”

It was music to her ears. Only in her wildest dreams did Sanji find someone even half as wonderful as Zoro. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips as they were about to kiss.

Their eyes met and in them Sanji could see that he felt it too, the fullness of his chest from such overwhelming emotions. “I love you,” he whispered back with a smile across his delicious lips.

Zoro lowered her legs and picked up speed, thrusting himself harder into her heat as his thumb worked over her clit. Sanji arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she came. It had been the first time she had sex without her omega side breaking through. Instead, it laid dormant, sated from the past few days of being in charge.

As Sanji writhed in ecstasy, clasped around his body, Zoro finished inside her with a loud guttural groan. He rocked his hips slowly, two more times before pulling himself out and flopping down beside her, “Fuck, that’s the first time my knot hasn’t formed in days.”

She hummed in acknowledgement, “I must be finished with my heat.”

They both turned their heads to face each other, Zoro’s eyes were full of adoration as he said, “I want to marry you today.”

Her eyes went wide, “Like, Today, today?”

He chuckled, “Yes, today. I understand your hesitation, we really haven’t known each other very long and normally I would want to have met your family and get their approval, but considering the circumstances I just…” His voice trailed off and he sighed, “I just need to know that you’ll be safe. I need to keep you safe.” Zoro raised his hand and gently placed it over her belly, “Both of you.”

Sanji had never felt like this before: like someone actually cared about her. She felt the tears fall from her eyes and wiped them away with her hand, “I love you.”

With a smirk, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “And I love you.”

She smiled through her tears and asked, “Can I wear a dress?”

“Of course,” Zoro tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “Once we eat and get dressed, we can go pick something out.”

“I’d like that,” she told him with a beaming grin upon her face.

~oOo~

They knew it wasn’t necessarily traditional for the groom to go with when dress shopping, but they already weren’t doing things traditionally. He had brought her to the local bridal shop and told them they wanted something they could walk out with today. The two omegas working there were middle-aged and seemed to be very excited about him and Sanji getting married.

He’s been in the waiting area while Sanji is in the dressing room with the two women. Zoro was already wearing a white button-up and black tie, so once they find something Sanji likes, they will be going straight to the courthouse.

One of the two women walked out with a delighted smile, “Ready to see what she picked?”

Zoro took a deep breath and nodded, then Sanji came into his view wearing a floor-length white lace dress with long sleeves. As she stepped forward, Zoro noticed the long slit up the side of the dress that showed off her long, slender legs.

Sanji stepped onto the pedestal in the center of the room, surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors, and shyly asked, “Well, what do you think?”

He let out his breath of air, “Wow, you look absolutely stunning.”

Her smile was so bright and blindingly beautiful, Zoro couldn’t believe he was the lucky man who got to marry the woman it belonged to.

He turned to the two women who ran the shop and pulled out his wallet, “Here, you can run my card.”

One of them took his card and disappeared in the store. The other went to Sanji and said, “Pick out whatever veil you like, on the house.”

Sanji’s smile grew fond, “Thank you, that’s very kind.”

As Sanji picked out the veil she wanted, Zoro signed the receipt and returned his card to his wallet. After they were finished, they thanked the two women and left the store in a taxi and headed for the courthouse.

~oOo~

Being at Zoro’s apartment wasn’t a problem, but now that she was out in public, Sanji was nervous. Not because she was about to be married—she was excited about that. She was worried about what her family was going to do once they found out. They were probably looking for her, had people out searching. Sanji was afraid of what would happen to her mate.

She knew that since she had been claimed by Zoro, no other alpha would be able to satisfy her. Sanji was so incredibly happy that she had escaped, and they stumbled upon one another. Zoro was a good alpha, he would never do anything to hurt her, and Sanji knew that without a doubt. However, that didn’t guarantee the Vinsmokes would leave her alone.

There was always the possibility that they’d find her and take her back. Since she was no longer unmarked, she didn’t have any value to them, but they would now do things that would surely make her life a living hell, as if it hadn’t been already.

As they entered the courthouse, Sanji adjusted her veil to cover her face. She turned to Zoro and saw him smiling at her with a tenderness that she was unfamiliar with. They made their way to the proper department and Zoro did the talking, although it wasn’t hard to guess what the reason for their visit was considering their attire.

They were told to wait for a few minutes while they got the paperwork and the officiant. Zoro took a seat in the waiting area and pulled her onto his lap, causing her to giggle, “Should we really be acting like this before we’re married?”

He gave her a look and said, “You’re my mate and pregnant with my child, this just makes it all legal.”

“Is it otherwise illegal to do what we did?”

“No,” he frowned at her, “It just means that I will legally be in charge of and take care of you—not them.”

Sanji nodded her head, “Okay.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and settled into his lap.

Zoro tightened his arm around her waist and brought his fingers to the mark he’d made on her neck, “Did it hurt?”

She realized he was asking about when he’d bitten her and assured him, “It stung, but in a good way… It made me feel desired.”

He looked at her, through the veil and said, “I love you, Sanji.”

She reached up to touch his chiseled jaw with her fingertips, “I love you too.”

They were soon interrupted by a blond man, “Zoro! Hey man—I can’t believe you’re here!”  
  
egan to shift, so Sanji quickly hopped to her feet so he could stand. “Sabo! It’s good to see you!”

The man, Sabo, laughed and gave Zoro a short hug before turning to her, still smiling, “You’ll have to introduce me to your bride.”

“I’m Sanji,” she quickly answered.

Sabo looked between her and Zoro with curiousness, then decided, “You two look good together, I like you already.” Then before either of them could say anything, Sabo turned on his heel, “Follow me.”

~oOo~

When Zoro first saw Sabo, he knew everything would go off without a hitch. Now they were headed down a hallway and into a small room that looked to be an office.

Sabo shuffled a few papers around on the desk until he found what he was looking for. He then turned to them with a serious look on his face, “It’s safe to talk in here. Do you want to tell me what’s going on or should I try and guess?”

He looked at Sanji, who seemed shocked beyond belief, then turned to Sabo, “You don’t have to guess, I’ll tell you.”

“Good, because I am dying to hear how you met your mate,” Sabo sat down in the desk chair and smiled at him the way his brothers would.

Zoro sighed and took Sanji’s hand to encourage her to sit down with him on the small couch in the office. When they were both seated, Zoro turned back to Sabo, “Sanji’s last name is Vinsmoke.” Already, he could see so many questions on his friend’s face, but he stayed quiet to listen. “We met on my walk home Thursday night in an alleyway. There had been three alphas attacking her and I was going to help her, only she didn’t need it, she knocked ‘em all out. She didn’t like them, but she liked me; she was starting her heat and I brought her to my place.”

Sabo raised his eyebrow and asked Sanji, “Why were you outside if you were starting your heat? And how did you learn to fight?”

He turned to look at her and saw her lift the veil covering her face. Sanji squeezed his hand as she said, “I needed to get away from them. My sister came to my room in the basement and helped me get out. She told me they were going to do something awful if I didn’t leave. They already did awful things to me, though, so I knew it was truly something awful if she helped me escape.

“I knew how to fight because Zeff taught me. He was the cook for the people in the basement, and all they ever let me do was cook and clean—said an omega wasn’t good for anything else. Zeff taught me how to cook, people said I’m quite good. He taught me how to fight after I begged him to; I didn’t want to be defenseless against them, not that it ever did any good to fight back…”

Zoro reached over and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. When he turned to Sabo, the man had his fingers crossed and his brow furrowed. A moment later, he straightened his back and said, “They’ve got an illegal basement, are holding people in it, and abusing them. We could finally get something to stick on those bastards.” He glanced at Sanji and said, “No offence.”

Sanji frowned, “I can’t help you—I don’t know anything.”

He was about to correct her until Sabo stepped forward and kneeled in front of her, “I know that you’re afraid to defy them. I came from a bad family, I wanted to get out more than anything, but I didn’t know how. Then one day, there were people willing to help me and they knew how.” Sabo gently smiled, “From what you’ve already told me, I know I can help you, Sanji. You know far more than you think, and you have the law on your side.”

There was no telling what Sanji would say, but when Zoro looked in her blue eye, he saw determination, “Okay.”

Sabo smile widened, “Excellent!” He stood up and grabbed the paper he had on his desk, “I’ve got a marriage certificate here, we can have the ceremony wherever you like.”

“Right here,” Sanji quickly answered. Before Zoro could ask why, she added, “I can’t wait any longer.”

He smiled and threaded his fingers with hers, nothing ever felt so perfect.

“Very well,” Sabo cleared his throat, “Do you two have any vows you’ve prepared?”

Zoro was about to shake his head, but Sanji’s firm grip on his hand made him turn to face her. Sanji was smiling as she looked up at him and said, “I promise to love you, all of you. I promise to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life everyday you are in it. I will always be true to you, my mate, my alpha. I am yours until my dying breath.”

He wanted to kiss her right there and then. “Sanji, I—I never met someone like you before. Now that I have met you, I know that you’re the only woman I’ll ever need. I love you more than words can describe, and I swear to protect you with my life. I will never be with another, my mate, my omega. I promise to share my life with you by my side.”

“Do you, Sanji, take Zoro to be your husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Sanji’s blue eyes were shining with tears as she looked back at him and said with a smile, “I do.”

“An do you, Zoro, take Sanji to be your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Zoro couldn’t stop smiling, “I do.”

“Do you have rings?” Sabo asked and Zoro pulled them out of his pocket, they had been his parents’ before they died.

“Sanji, please place this ring on Zoro’s finger and repeat after me. ‘I, Sanji, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and vows to you.’”

“I, Sanji, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and vows to you,” Sanji spoke sweetly and slid the gold ring on his finger.

Sabo handed him his mother’s ring, a gold band with a larger diamond, with three smaller ones on either side, “Repeat after me, ‘I, Zoro, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and vows to you.’”

“I, Zoro, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and vows to you,” he smiled as he slid the ring over her finger for a perfect fit.

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the—well you two are already kissing.”

It was true, they were kissing like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. He ravaged his wife and held her close, one hand caressing her cheek, his ring hand on her belly.

When they pulled away from one another, Sabo reminded them, “I need you both to sign this.”

Zoro turned to the desk and signed his name where Sabo instructed him, then handed the pen to Sanji, who then did the same. He looked down at her signature and smiled, “Mrs. Sanji Roronoa, sounds pretty sexy.”

He saw her cheeks flush, the contrast between her skin and the white lace had never been so apparent. She seemed to be too embarrassed to say anything, but then she asked, “Where did you get this?”

She was gesturing to the ring that was now on her finger. Zoro told her, “It was my mother’s before she died, only thing I’ve got left of my parents are their rings.”

Sanji touched the ring that now resides on his own finger, “This was your father’s then?”

He nodded his head, “Yeah, it was.”

“They are beautiful. I’m proud to wear your mother’s ring,” Sanji tiptoed up to reach his cheek and give him a kiss.

Zoro leaned down and gave her one on the lips, “I love you.”

He was never going to get tired of seeing her smile, “I love you too.”

There was a flash of light and when Zoro turned to see what it was, he saw Sabo holding his phone, “What? Don’t you want a picture of your wedding day?”

They smiled at him and he took another photo. Zoro had to admit that this was something he’d want to look back on and remember. He was glad that Sabo thought of it, even though he didn’t.

~oOo~

When they were safely back in Zoro’s apartment, there was only one thing on Sanji’s mind.

She removed her shoes at the door before turning to her husband and seductively asking, “Aren’t we supposed to consummate our marriage?”

His smirk was downright sinful, “You just can’t get enough of my dick, can you?”

Sanji felt her cheeks heat up and wetness drip from her core, “So what if I can’t? Are you going to deny your wife on our wedding night?”

Zoro’s gray eyes roamed across her body, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He took two steps forward and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Sanji practically melted in his arms, his musky, alpha scent was all around her and she was ready to be lost in it.

When their lips broke apart, Sanji whined, “Alpha~”

Zoro groaned and closed his eyes, “Be careful, Sanji.”

She hummed with delight, “Or what? Your alpha will come out to play~?” It probably wasn’t wise to taunt or tease an alpha, but Zoro was hers, and she knew he would never hurt her.

A low growl came from his throat, and there was a new wave of Zoro’s pheromones filling the apartment, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Sanji was about to ask for him to elaborate, but before she could find the words, he was pulling her against him for an open-mouthed kiss. She relaxed in his arms as he kissed her like their lives depended on it.

Before she knew it, Zoro had carried her into the bedroom and was beginning to undress. He ripped open his dress shirt—making the buttons fly around the room—and quickly undid his belt. Sanji watched with interest as he pulled down his dress pants and revealed his tented boxers.

Another wave of alpha pheromones hit her hard and caused her to whine, “Zoro~”

His eyes were dark with lust before he spun her around to unzip the back of her wedding dress. The lower the zipper went, the wetter Sanji became. She was eager and ready to be filled by her husband. When the zipper was all the way down, Sanji felt Zoro’s rough hands slide along her shoulder blades, pushing the sleeves of her dress down her arms. The rest slid down her body as she shimmied her hips side to side.

“Fuck, baby…” Zoro sucked in a sharp breath of air, “You weren’t wearing anything underneath?”

Sanji glanced down at her naked body and blushed, “I don’t have any clothes other than the ones I was wearing when we met.”

He grabbed onto her hips and pressed his erection against her ass, “We’ll have to fix that tomorrow, but you won’t be needing any clothes tonight.”

She moaned at his words felt slick dripping between her thighs. There wasn’t anymore cloth separating their bodies and Sanji was aching to feel full again.

His hands wandered to her breasts and fondled them lightly, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples. After he had her whining for more, Zoro ran his hands down her body, lingering for a moment over her belly before dipping between her legs. Once his fingers brushed against her clit, Sanji let out a long, loud moan.

Zoro chuckled and began to kiss his mark on her neck, “That’s it, baby… Let it all out.”

He made a couple slight adjustments, so his cock was between her folds and his hand was massaging her clit. Sanji threw her head back, rested it against Zoro’s shoulder as she moaned to her heart’s content. She barely registered that his grip on her hip was iron-tight, too focused on the pleasure he was giving her. When he drove her to the very edge, Sanji fell headfirst into her orgasm. Her legs gave out, but Zoro swept her off her feet and bought her to the bed.

Sanji was still catching her breath when Zoro decided to bring his tongue to the party. He settled himself between her legs and dove right in. The act of oral sex was still something she was getting used to, she felt a little self-conscious about having someone’s face next to her genitals, but she couldn’t deny that it felt incredible. Whatever Zoro was doing with his tongue was making her moan breathlessly.

After getting her to come again, this time with his tongue, Zoro crawled on top of her. He pushed her legs farther apart and lifted her hips to line up his cock. When Sanji felt the head squeeze inside her, she whimpered from the stretch. Her alpha was huge, but she loved the feeling of being split open by his cock. Once he had fully pressed himself inside, Sanji moaned from being so full.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight, baby.” Zoro gently rocked his hips, “I thought I’d ruined you during your heat.” He pulled himself out nearly all the way, before slowly sinking back in, “I guess I’ll have to keep trying.”

Her walls clamped down around him as he bottomed out. Sanji closed her eyes and shouted, “FUCK! ZORO! FUCKING DO IT ALPHA—I WANT YOU TO WRECK ME!”

A feral growl escaped his throat as his alpha side took over. His hand wrapped around her neck, and although his grip was firm, Sanji could breathe just fine. His eyes were dark and hooded as he stared down at her with a serious expression. He began to roll and snap his hips back and forth, creating a hard, steady rhythm.

Sanji whined, “Harder! Fuck me harder!”

He tightened his grip on her throat and not only picked up the pace of his thrusts, but the force of them was pounding her into the mattress. As Sanji was moaning in bliss, Zoro continued slamming his cock inside her as his alpha spoke, _“Does my omega like it rough? I can tell that you do from the way you’re moaning.”_

She whimpered and felt her inner walls tighten around him.

He smirked at her and continued to pound into her tight hole, _“I’ll give you what you want, baby. I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight.”_

Sanji tossed her head back and moaned, “Aaahhh—Alpha!” She had once again reached the peak of her orgasm and found herself exploding on his dick.

The sight of her must’ve been enough for Zoro to reach his limit as he came inside her with a loud grunt. He rolled his hips and rode out his orgasm, removing his hand from her neck and replacing it with soft kisses. Zoro was now acting sweet and gentle that his alpha side was tucked away.

He pressed his nose against her throat to deeply inhale her scent. Zoro hummed in satisfaction, “I can smell my scent on you.”

She softly chuckled, “I’m not surprised.”

Zoro rolled them both over, so she was on top of him. He smirked at her and suggested, “You ready for round two?”

Sanji felt her inner walls clenching around his still-present erection. Instead of answering with words, she decided to start riding him.

Immediately, Zoro’s hands flew to her hips to assist with setting the pace. Then his hands began to wander to her backside and began squeezing her ass cheeks intermittently.

When she felt his fingers around the rim of her asshole, her hips faltered, and she lost her rhythm. Before she had a chance to right herself, Zoro bucked himself up into her, hard.

“AHH!!” The air left her body without her consent. Zoro had forced the air out of her body with the power of his hips. He had taken control, his grip on her ass was firm and hard as he effortlessly lifted her off of then slammed her back onto his dick. There was nothing but pure pleasure running through her body. Sanji could feel her slick running down from her center, coating everything in its path as she hit the peak of her orgasm.

It wasn’t long before Zoro followed, grunting in pleasure and gripping her ass even tighter. When his cock stopped pulsing inside her, he lifted her body off, making all their mixed fluids pour out of her used cunt.

Sanji didn’t want to move, she felt a little disgusted, covered in cum. Zoro got off the bed and casually walked into the attached bathroom. He appeared a moment later with a wet washcloth and used it to clean up the mess between her legs. The action was thoughtful and made her smile at him and say, “I love you, Zoro.”

He smiled at her before tossing the washcloth aside and laying down beside her. Zoro pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, “I love you too, Sanji. Now get some sleep, I can tell you’re tired.”

Instead of trying to argue, Sanji smiled wider and cozied herself up next to her husband. She closed her eyes and easily relaxed into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you all so much for reading this story. I would love to hear what you think, so feel free to leave a comment and let me know.  
> I realize this chapter was probably a lot to dump all at once, but it is all part of the plan. Please be patient with me, I do not know how long it will take for me to write the next chapter. 
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was a lot of fun to write. I've considered adding more, but that really just depends on if anyone would want to read more.   
> Please let me know what you think! I'd love to receive feedback, it makes my world go round!
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


End file.
